Triumph
by mrtysh
Summary: Zelda is exhausted from a stressful day at her job, but never too tired to be with Link... ZeLink LinkxZelda oneshot LEMON! Warning 1. First lemon.


_**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANY CHARACTERS USED HERE!**_

**A/N: I will warn you once again, this is a (first try) LEMON!!! CONTAINS MATURE MATERIAL! NOT FOR KIDDIES! HEED THE WARNING!!!!! Thanks :)**

**Triumph**

_by mrtysh_

_

* * *

_Zelda yawned as she walked in the door to her house, setting her keys on an end table. She had had an immensely stressful day in the office today; being a secretary for a major corporation wasn't easy. The boss was insistent on her re-filing the papers she had filed yesterday, a very large stack at that. When she had been called to the boss's office, that meant traveling to the other side of the building and back as quickly as she could.

Calling his name and glancing around the home, Zelda noticed that Link had yet to arrive home.

Link... they had been living together for about a year now, and dating for the past four. Link had proposed two months ago, and ever since then the relationship had escalated to new heights. Zelda admired the shining ring on her finger; twenty-four karat gold and a dainty diamond centering it.

Since he had become the historical artifact museum curator, it seemed that he was happier; as if this was his purpose. Link seemed to enjoy things like this, but he always made time for Zelda, almost every night...

Her thoughts were pleasantly interrupted by the opening of the front door and clinking of keys. Link walked into the living room to greet Zelda, who was nearly asleep on the all-too-cozy couch.

"Hey, Zel," Link greeted. "You must have had a long day, you look exhausted."

"It was a long day. Lots of traveling. How did it go for you?" Zelda asked sleepily.

"Fairly well, the normal routine. How about I cook dinner tonight? You need some rest. I'll make us some chicken and vegetable soup..." Link went to the kitchen to prepare the meal.

As the soothing aroma of the food cooking reached her nostrils and the soothing sound of Link humming could be heard, Zelda found herself drifting off into a peaceful slumber.

Link walked into the den to inform her that the food was ready, but he noticed she was peacefully asleep. Sighing contentedly, he picked up a nearby blanket and laid it gently on her, kissing her forehead. "Night, love..." he whispered softly.

Link proceeded to eat his soup, hoping Zelda was all right. She usually didn't fall asleep before eleven at night, and it was merely seven-thirty. Surely she was just tired from a long day at work.

-

Noticing a cover on her body, Zelda awoke. _Wow, I can't believe I fell asleep like that. I really was tired!_

She yawned as she stood and stretched her limbs. Her thoughts turned to Link; in the kitchen, all alone...

_Hmm, we haven't gotten intimate in awhile; maybe it's time to get back in the habit of it. What else have we to do on a Friday night together? Where's that black lace bra of mine..._

Zelda escaped the den and headed for the bedroom. Rifling through drawers, she spotted the provocative lacy black bra she'd envisioned earlier, along with the matching undies and a puffy negligee that reached halfway down her thigh. Link would be pleased with the change of attire.

Ruffling her hair, Zelda walked quietly into the kitchen behind Link, who was washing dishes. She listened for a minute as he hummed a soft lullaby-like tune, delicately drying off the bowl he was holding.

As he dried the final plate set, and set them down, Zelda wrapped her arms around his torso and whispered, "Hi," her comforting breath dazzling him.

"Oh, Zel, I thought you were asleep. I guess I woke you up washing the dishes..." he paused as he turned around and saw her change of clothing. "Decided to change clothes, huh?"

Zelda nodded and claimed his lips urgently; startling him. He made up his mind quickly enough as he pulled her closer and tugged at the hem of the robe.

Trailing his lips down her neck, Link murmured, "You really need to get some sleep, go to bed or something-"

"I was planning to. Just not alone..." she whispered into his ear, her breath hazing his thoughts. He merely followed as she traipsed toward the bedroom. As they both entered, Link shut the door behind him and kissed her more firmly as she leaned to the rigid wall. By now, the robe was on the floor, and Zelda was working on Link's shirt buttons.

Tossing his shirt on the floor, Zelda awed over Link's finely tuned torso; his muscles were so perfectly emphasized.

Not breaking the embrace, Link carefully lifted Zelda off the ground, causing her to gasp. He set her gently on the soft bed and carefully applied his own weight.

Zelda swooned at the body heat of her lover; she felt as if it were the sun's rays touching every part of her. The stretch of limbs could be heard as their lips met again and their bodies intertwined. Link swirled his tongue around Zelda's lips, making her shiver with delight. She returned the favor by delving her tongue into his mouth, exploring to her heart's content.

Link smiled against her mouth, proceeding to trail his lips down to her tempting cleavage, his breath warm and delicious. The hand that rested at the nape of her neck slid down to the clasp of her bra and started to unhook it. When she didn't stop him, he lifted it over her shoulders and his lips grazed her revealed bosom. The supple, milky flesh was comfortingly warm.

Kissing her bosom a few more times, he moved back up to her waiting lips. He felt her hands travel down his side, to the buckle of the belt on his khaki pants. Grinning widely and chuckling, he briefly pulled away and murmured seductively, "Eager are we? Allow me to help you out." Leaning in to give her a quick peck on the lips, he kneeled on the bed and slowly unzipped and unbuttoned the needless article of clothing, tossing it in the nearest corner of the room.

Before Zelda could react to the next stage in their intimacy, Link lifted her up to his lips, kissing her so deeply it numbed her thought processes. Slowly, she inched her hand down to his cloaked manhood, giving it the smallest hint of a scratch with her delicate nails. Link caught her hint quickly and little less than ripped the barrier that was his black briefs. His revealed manhood throbbed with anticipation; Zelda's teasing nails made him moan from the sensation.

At this, Link tugged playfully at the hem of Zelda's own undergarment, allowing her to pull away shortly and remove it. In awe of Zelda's beauty; Link changed their position hastily, eager to feel the pleasure of love-making.

He hovered over her, making sure not to press his full weight on her. Slowly, he entered her, moaning from the effort. Zelda inhaled sharply, putting a hand on Link's lower back, instantly embedding her long nails into his flesh. His pace gradually increased, earning a few squeals from Zelda.

As they eventually neared their climaxes, Link quickened his thrusts, breathing rapidly. As he filled her, he felt glistening sweat trickling down his back. He ceased his thrusts and lay beside Zelda, wiping some sweat off his brow. Unexpected to him, Zelda leaned over and kissed him deeply, whispering on his lips, "I love you, Link."

Link returned the passion, and as she pulled away to sleep, she lay her head softly on his chest, drifting into a peaceful slumber filled with gleeful dreams. Link smiled inwardly, kissed her forehead, and slept in the same comfort as she. Zelda was officially his for the keeping; he would undoubtedly spend the rest of his life with her. Oh the triumph!

* * *

**A/N: Well, that was all. A very short piece, a first. I hope I did.. okay at least! I worked on this for a good three weeks, so... I was just thinking random thoughts one day when thoughts of a lemon between these two popped into my mind. And now it is here! Please critique it, A FIRST LEMON! In other words, R&R please!!**

**P.S. If you didn't heed the warning, that's your fault =P This had LEMON written all over it. Thanks all!**


End file.
